


Soft

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, spot's a misunderstood softie fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: "You're really soft."





	Soft

"You're really soft."

Spots's eyes shoot open at her words, looking down at the girl laying on his chest.

"Whaddya means?"

"I just mean..." she trails off, giving half a shrug, "you's comfortable, I like layin' like this."

Spot hums a bit, and she can't tell whether it's a noise of content or contemplation. 

"I like layin' like this too," he finally says, "I like bein' with you's."

It's her that hums this time, choosing not to speak the words that want to come out. 

I wish we could be together in public.

"Go to sleep doll," Spot whispers, "we's got sellin' to do tomorrow."

Spot pulls her closer, and she presses a soft kiss to his chest, willing her thoughts away as she falls to a fitful sleep.

"Any particular reason I saw Y/N goin' into your room last night?" Checks asks from the door frame, half a smirk on her face.

"Nothin' that concerns you," Spot responds, one eyebrow raising as an invitation to argue.

She doesn't take it, instead she lifts her hands in surrender and takes a step back.

"Jus' askin'," she replies, eyes twinkling, "thought ya was goin' soft."

The meant-be-teasing words hit Spot hard, and his fists tighten on his suspenders as Checks walks away, letting a frustrated stream of air leave through his nose. 

"We have to be more careful," he says as Y/N comes out from behind the door, "Checks is one thing, but if any'a the boys see us 'n word gets ou-"

"Yeah, Spot, I know," she cuts him off, lacing up her boots, "check the hall, would you? I gotta get my hat from my bunk."

Spot swallows back his retort, nodding instead. He sticks his head out of the door, and singles that it's clear. She presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, pulling away sooner than he'd like and slipping out of his room into the empty hall.

\---

"Hey!" Spot calls to her that afternoon, pulling her gently but forcefully into a back alley. "You's been avoidin' me all day, what's goin' on?"

"Nothin'," she shrugs, pulling her hat down over her eyes, "didn't sleep good s'all, wanted t' get done sellin' so I 's could try to go back 'n sleep some more."

Spot lifts a hand to her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"Is you sure it's jus' bein' tired? I don't need t' soak anyone do I?"

Not unless you can soak yourself.

"I wouldn't wanna give anyone the impression that you's soft on me," she spits, swiping his arm away as she leans against the brick, "I'll be fine. I jus' need to finish."

Spot keeps his arms by his side, regardless of how much he wants to hold her. They're too exposed, too public, and she's right; people can't know Spot Conlon has a weakness.

"How many papes ya got left?" He asks.

She shifts slightly, uncomfortably, and shrugs.

"Five or six," she says, "I should get rid'a them soon."

"Give 'em 'ere," Spot says, holding up a hand to stop her argument, "I would do it for any'a the fellas, so Imma do it for you's. Go back 'n get some rest."

She grumbles something inaudible under her breath, but takes the bag off her shoulder all the same, practically shoving it into Spot's chest. 

"Y/N," he says, grabbing her wrist before she can walk away, "if somethin's botherin' you's, you can tell me," he talks quietly, trying to catch her gaze, "I want you's t' tell me."

She shakes her head, letting out a soft sigh as she notices the worry in his eyes. The girl reaches up and kisses him softly, quickly, pulling away before someone can walk by. 

"I'll see you later, then," she whispers, "thanks, for takin' my papes."

"Course doll," Spot nods, giving her as soft as a smile as he's able to muster, "see you later."

Checks walks in on her laying in her bunk, arm thrown over her eyes to block out the light.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Nothin'" Y/N mumbles, "just a headache. Needed some rest."

"Hmm," she nods slowly, "'n what's goin' on with you 'n Conlon?"

Y/N moves her arm, glaring at Checks while simultaneously squinting at the bright light.

"What the hell is you on 'bout?" She asks. "Ain't nothin' goin' on 'tween me 'n Spot."

"C'mon now, Y/N," Checks chastises, raising an eyebrow, "I ain't an idiot. I's seen you slip in 'n outta Spot's room four times this week alone. You's can trust me."

Y/N puts her arm back over her face, groaning. Checks speaks again.

"Spot's gone soft on you's, hasn't he," she teases, unable to stop the smile that spreads across her face.

"No idea what you's talkin' 'bout," Y/N says unconvincingly, and Checks claps in excitement.

"Oh my god I knew it!" She says, and Y/N groans again. "Everythin' makes so much more senes now! He's been actin' all weird lately, I knew it had somethin' t' do with you."

Y/N sits up quickly, looking the girl directly in the eyes. 

"You can't say nothin'," she says, "if Spot finds out you knows he'll flip. Please, Checks. You can't tell anyone."

"Course I won't," Checks shakes her head, "no one will know til you 'n Spot say somethin', I can promise you that."

Y/N nods, heartbeat slowing back to normal. She brings her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"So he doesn't want anyone to know?" Checks asks gently. 

"Doesn't want word gettin' out that he's gone soft," Y/N mutters, "can't have the other boroughs hearin' that the great King of Brooklyn has human emotions."

"You care 'bout 'im though?" Checks asks. "'N he's good t' you's?"

"I do," she admits, "'n he is, for the most part. He doesn't...he doesn't mean to be the way he is, at least I don't think so. I know he's tryin'a protect me, tryin'a keep the peace and whatnot, but, honestly Checks, it hurts. Having to hide this, it's driving me crazy. Sometimes...sometimes I think he's hiding it because he doesn't want to be with me in the long run. That I'm just what's available right now."

"Do you really think that little of yourself?" 

Both girls attention snaps to the boys voice from the door, Y/N's eyes widening in fear. 

"Shit, Spot, I di-"

"I figured it out," Checks cuts the girl off, "I guessed it, it's not her fault."

"I don't care that you know, Checks," Spot shakes his head, stepping closer, "hell, at this point I don't care if the entire country knows. Do you really think that I'm only with you because you're what's around? That's so messed up, Y/N, I'm so fuckin' in love with you's it makes my head spin. And if me askin' you's to keep this 'tween us caused you to think that you's anythin' less than the best thing that has ever happened to me's than hell, I'll tell everyone in New York myself, 'cause the last thing I want is you thinkin' that I don't care."

They sit in silence as she processes his words, jaw hanging open slightly. 

"Spot I..." she shakes her head, "you love me?"

Spot shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I do," he says, "I messed up by tellin' you to keep this a secret, I'm sorry."

"God I don't care about that," she stands, walking over to him, "I love you too, you idiot. Quit rambling and just kiss me."

The boy does as she suggests, pressing his lips to hers as his hands cup her cheeks. She steadies herself, one hand messing the hair on his neck and the other resting on his chest.

"I thought I was protecting you," he mumbles, forehead pressed against hers, "I thought that if the others found out they'd try t' get t' me through you's. 'N I didn't want that t' happen, I didn't want you's to get hurt because of me."

"You soft on me or somethin' Conlon?" She teases, and this time Spot smiles.

"Soft on you, sweet on you," he lets out a bit of a laugh, "whatever you wanna call it, that's what I am. 'N I ain't gonna hide it anymore."

She kisses him again, and Checks has to cough to break them apart.

"Sorry Checks," Spot smiles a bit, "forgot you was in 'ere for a minute."

"S'alright," Checks shrugs, standing, "I'll jus' leave you's to it, 'n I'll keep the boys outta 'ere."

"'Ppreciate it," Spot calls after her as she leaves, "so, you weren't really tired earlier, huh."

"I was annoyed," she admits, and the two sit down on the bunk, "tired of hidin' it, tired of havin' t' sneak 'round my own borough. Sorry I was short with you."

"I'm the King of Brooklyn," Spot says, "if I can't handle a little bit of push back I shouldn't be in charge."

"You really are a softie, you know that," she laughs lovingly, climbing into his lap after he opened his arms and leaning her head on the space between his shoulder and his neck, "I love you, Sean."

The boy places a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too," he mumbles, unable to keep the smile off of his face, "lets get some food," he suggests, "together. Checks can stay with the fellas, make sure they get on okay. I wanna take you out."

"I'm all yours."


End file.
